Trouble
by Justicerocks
Summary: When Andy goes missing while Diego's watching him its all hands on deck at District twenty-one to find him. 9th in "Andy, Ellie & Jacob" Series.


**A\N:** Once again a huge thank you to everyone for liking this series so much! It really means a lot to me! Also, this my 100th story posted on this site and I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting all of the stories you might have. This site and so many of you have meant the world to me so from the bottom of my heart thank you! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** Chicago PD's 1.01 "Stepping Stone and 1.02 "Wrong Side of the Bars"

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Trouble**

"No! No! No! No!" Andy threw all of his packed clothes out of his suitcase and as he found nothing left he plopped down on the floor, "Auntie Laura!" He called out as he stood and walked out of the room, "I need help!"

"In a minute!" She said as she quickly took a ponytail out of her mouth, "Eva!" She called, "Go help your cousin!"

"Yeah," The eighteen year old stepped out of her room, her make-up only half on, "Diego what do you need?" She tried not to sound annoyed at the four year old.

"I want to dress like Diego," He told her, "But I can't."

Eva held in a sigh; it wasn't that she didn't love her younger brother she did. He was just that, her younger brother and he'd always be weird to her. That's why she found it a little weird Andy wanted to dress like him. "Why?"

"Diego! Diego! Diego! Diego!" Andy ran to his cousin's room and ponded on the door, "DIEGO!"

"What?" The fourteen year old exclaimed as he poked his head out the door.

"I need help!" Diego tugged his hand.

"Hang on!" Diego finished getting his shirt on before being dragged down the hallway and into the guest room, "Wow what happened little man?" He questioned.

"I don't have any clothes like yours!" He exclaimed and made it sound like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Okay so what's the problem?"

"I think that is the problem," Eva spoke up walking into the room, "I remember you used to dress up like Dad all the time."

"Uncle Antonio's cool," Andy made a side-comment as he looked around the room at his clothes.

"Well bud…" Diego wasn't sure what to suggest. Previous years when they'd watched his cousins, it hadn't seemed this hard. He guessed only having two to look after was easier and it probably didn't help that Ellie wasn't letting Laura do anything with her hair, forget about getting her dressed for the day.

"Diego… Laura was ready to explode as she walked into the room and her nephew still wasn't ready, "We're already late bud." She felt bad enough she needed to ask on of her employee's to open for her when it was her day to open.

"Auntie Laura!" He cried, "I can't go!"

"Why not?"

"Because I have to look like Diego!"

"Oh boy," She shook her head. They'd been warned of this. The four year old would sometimes refuse to leave unless me looked like a male role model, usually his father but sometimes her husband too. "Well I can spike your hair?" She suggested.

"No," He sulked.

"Well sweetie Diego's wearing jeans and a shirt can you just wear that?"

"No," He shook his head, "Can I stay with Diego, please?"

"I don't know…?"

"I'll fine Mom," Diego assured her, "You and Eva can look after Ellie and Jacob at the bakery and I'll look after Andy."

"What about your homework?" Diego had an English report due in the coming weeks and needed to work on it.

"I'll work on it," He promised, "I'm just trying to help here."

'All right Diego," She nodded and he smiled.

"Yay!" Andy grinned happily.

"All right but call me if you need anything," She went to kiss her son's cheek and hugged Andy. "You listen to your cousin."

"Okay Auntie Laura," Diego promised.

"Alright bud," Diego turned to his cousin, "Lets get you dressed. Do you want to take a bus to a really cool park where we can go tobogganing?"

"Uh-huh," He happily nodded his head and put on the clothes Laura had originally set out for him. He got on his coat and snow pants and hat and mites and Diego helped him do everything up. Then they set off for the bus stop.

"Here bud," Diego paid and then led him to a seat, "You sit here alright, I don't want you standing."

"Okay Diego," Andy agreed and sat down enjoying looking out of the window as it drove through the district. The park in question was very close to District twenty-one and they passed it on the way. And might not have recognized it but he knew what it was after seeing firehouse fifty-one.

"Diego, can we see Uncle Antonio?" He asked his cousin s he pulled on his jacket, "Please?"

"Uncle Antonio's working on a big case," He told him what he had been told many times before, "Lets just have a fun day at the park."

"But…" He pouted, "Please?"

"Maybe," He relented, "Here take my hand," He got the two toboggan's and took his younger cousins hand as they walked off the bus and to the busy park.

* * *

"Thanks for opening for me today Cherrie!" Laura said to her store manager as she rushed into the bakery carrying Jacob's car seat, Eva holding Ellie's hand and walking behind.

"That's alright I remember you telling me you were watching your niece and nephews this weekend. I know getting young kids ready can be a real challenge. How many times have you covered for me when I've been late getting my kids to day care? It's not a problem."

"Well thank you," Laura smiled, "This is Jacob, he's two months old and the one with Eva is Ellie she's two."

"Hi," Ellie smiled.

"Well aren't you adorable with you hair all in braids. I've always wanted a daughter."

"Anie Aura air, She touched her braids."

"Yeah I did your hair but not with a struggle," She shook her head, "Mommy was right you love have your hair done in fancy dues but have no patience to wait for it to be done."

"Ah she's a busy little girl I presume," Cherrie watched as under Eva's close eye Ellie began walking around the store and looking at all of the items.

"Yeah," Laura confirmed, "She's go, go, go, all the time. Just like her mother, my sister in-law."

"You're close to her parents right?"

"Oh yeah, her mother is like my little sister. I've known her since she was a little older then Ellie. Her and my husband are ten years apart and I met Antonio when we were twelve."

"Right I remember you mentioning that before. "So what should I watch out for?"

"Oh you don't have to watch her, you should have a break from kids for the day. She's really a good kid, she's just busy and very curious plus she's stubborn so telling her no will only make her want to do something more. She an be a challenge for sure."

"I have two boys I know what that's like; and its okay I'll keep an eye out for her. My boys are with my parents today so they're happy, they love staying with grandma and grandpa they tend to spoil them rotten."

"Ah, my parents are the same way with my kids."

"Petty!" Ellie pressed her face up to the counter window and looked at the cupcakes with bright pink icing, "Ellie one?"

"Later Ellie, maybe after lunch alright?"

"No! Too long!" She shook her head.

"How about we go and make our own cupcakes?" Eva suggested, "That way we can have some fun before lunch. What do you say?"

"Yay Eua!" She nodded happily and walked to her and took her hand.

"Alright then," She picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. "Now lets get out everything we need," She pulled out a cupcake recipe she knew how to make and sat Ellie on the counter as she began getting out some of the baking materials they'd need and putting them within a closer range.

"Me hep?" Ellie looked up at her and asked.

"Of course you can help. You can mix all of the ingredients together. But why don't we get your apron on first, come on," She took her into her arms and carried her into her mother's office where her backpack was. Pulling the pink apron out she put it on her cousin and they took her back into the kitchen.

The bakery was busier then usual and by eleven o'clock there was already a huge line-up to check out.

"Eva!" Laura called to the back, "Come and help please!

"Stay here," Eva looked at Ellie who eve though was sitting up high on the counter could easily access all of the ingredients that were still out.

"Oday," She nodded and Eva went off to help her mother in the front. Ellie waited for as long as she could (three minutes) before she reached her hands into the batter and they put them on the cookie sheet and flattened them.

She licked her hands and smiled proudly, "Fun."

She looked and no one was coming so she repeated the process this time reaching for the sprinkles a dumping it all in the batter and squirting all the icing she could get into it as well. She stirred it around and dipped her hands into it and then licked them again before squishing her hand on the baking sheet once more. Licking her hand again she notched something was missing.

"Yummy but ugar" She did it again and then crawled carefully to the sugar and tried to drag it to the bowl she didn't get very far but she did manage to dump it on the ground, luckily though it wasn't opened so it didn't spill out.

"Ooh," She saw the flour and reached for it, "White!" She dumped the bag over her head before letting it fall to the ground as well. "Ha," She laughed and dropped the eggs next.

"Alright Ellie… Ellie!"

* * *

"Again! Again!" Andy giggled happily as he stood up out of the sled. "Lets go again!"

"Alright bud."

Diego took both toboggan's by the handle and began pulling them back up to the top of the hill Andy walking behind him. Waiting there turn to go down Andy saw some older children go down backwards.

"Can I do that?" He asked hopefully.

"What? Go down backwards? Maybe but its pretty dangerous."

"I'll be okay," He promised, "Please?"

"Okay Andy," Diego couldn't really see the danger in it as long as he watched him closely.

"Yay!" He cheered and found an empty spot on the hill and sat down backwards on the toboggan, "Push me please."

"Remember wait for me at the bottom," Andy said and gave his cousin's sled a push and smiled as he could hear Andy laugh as he went down the big hill.

Diego went down backwards as well and reached the bottom. As he got up his cell phone began to vibrate and he reached for it in the pocket of his snow pants. Opening the plastic bag he'd put it he unwrapped it from the cloth and answered it.

"Hey Eva."

"Hey," She replied back although she sounded stressed, "Where are you?"

"At the park near District 21, why?"

"Because I just finished cleaning up the huge mess Ellie made in the kitchen. I think watching her here was a big mistake."

"Well Mom did-"

"I know she did!" She snapped, she hated it when he told her she was wrong, "Can we just meet up somewhere and watch them together?"

"Sure, want to take the bus to the park? Or I can go bring Andy down to the bakery and we can have lunch there and then head out. Maybe go down to Navy Pier. Lots to do down there for them.

"That sounds good. I', glad Mm still has the stroller in the car, Ellie can have her nap in it while were out.

"Alright, well be there soon." He hung up the phone, "Hey bud we're-" He turned around but Andy was gone.

"Andy! Andy! Andy come on this isn't funny!" Nothing. "Oh no, oh, no!" He began panicking his mind racing with all of the possibilities of what could have happened to his cousin. Was there anyone that looked like then didn't belong right before the phone call? He didn't see anyone but then it could have been anyone. But Andy wouldn't go with them would he? He knew not to go with strangers under any circumstances. Then most kids did, didn't they?

"Ma'am, Sir!" He rushed to a family and directed hi question to the parents, "My four year old cousin, he's wearing a red and black coat and, a red hat… I turned my back for ten seconds and he's gone! Did you see him?"

"No sorry," The woman apologized, "Maybe he wandered off somewhere."

"No, I looked! Oh! What I'm I going to do!"

"There's a police station just down there," The woman pointed down he street, "I'm sure the cops can help you."

"Right, thanks." He momentarily forgot about that. He couldn't go there though his father would give him the riot act. Surely no one would ever forgive him if he let Diego get kidnapped. He had no choice though needed to go to the police. "I'll go and do that," He nodded to the family once more and then set off as fast as he could to the District, he rushed through the door and straight up to the front desk.

"I need to see my Dad! Sergeant Antonio Dawson!" He told the desk Sergeant, "It's an emergency! I don't care what he's doing! I need to see him! Right now!"

"Okay, son slow down," Sergeant Platt advised, "It's Diego right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," He pressed a button on het phone.

"Diego? What's wrong?"

Turing at the sound of his voice he sighed with relief to see Detective Kyle Ruzek and Detective Kevin Atwater looking at him.

"It's my cousin Andy! We were… I was watching him and then I was on the phone and he was gone! That was fifteen minutes ago, I looked for him but he isn't near the park! I can't believe I let him get kidnapped!"

"Wow, wow," Ruzek stepped towards him, "We don't; know that's what happened. Maybe he just went to find a washroom or just wandered off, either way we'll find him all right. Lets g upstairs as you can tell us everything.

"His father's-" Platt didn't get to finish her sentence as Antonio came running down the stairs at top speed.

"Diego! What's wrong!" He ran to his son, his mind swirling with ideas of what could have happened. "Where's Andy? No answer, Diego-"

"I don't know!" He finally allowed himself to cry, "I don't know where he is! I was talking to Eva and then I turned back to get him and he was gone. Dad I looked all around the park I really did. He isn't there. Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt are going to hate me! I hate me!"

"We don't know anything Diego," Antonio put both hands on his shoulders, "Now walk m through what happened."

'I just did! Dad, this is serious!"

"I know it is. Here lets go upstairs all right, w can talk in my office.

"Dad we can't talk! We need to go look for him, we can't wait!"

"Diego we need to get more information."

"No just come to the park with me! I can show you what happened, there, what if he got away from them and is looking for me! Dad! I don't want him to have the same nightmares I did!"

There it was, one of the many reasons he was so freaked out. Six years ago, when he was eight years old he was kidnapped and held for nearly two days by a Columbian Drug Cartel. They found him and physically he was fine but emotionally and psychologically he was a mess. He needed weekly therapy for a year and even then the nightmares still came on and off. He would never be able to forget what had happened to him.

"I know you don't; and were going o do everything we can to make sure he doesn't, now lets go over this on my office, you need some water your going to have a panic attack."

"Have?"

"Diego," He grabbed his shoulders and took him upstairs and le him into his office where he forced him into a chair and gave him a bottle of water, "Here drink this and tell me in as much detail as you can remember what happened.

Diego did as he was told and drank almost all of the water before stopping. He explain what they'd been doing and how Andy had wanted to come visit him and ended with Eva's phone call.

"Okay," Antonio walked towards hid office door, "You stay here alright I'll have one of the officers stay with you."

"Dad-"

"Diego it's not an option!"

He nodded and slumped further down into his chair.

It had been two hours and still there were no leads, Antonio was just about to call Gabby when three of his officers came up the entrance two of them holding Andy's hands.

"Where was he?" He asked rushing to his nephew's side as fast as he could, "Is he hurt?"

"Tell your Uncle where you were," One of the officers prompted.

"Downstairs," He smiled.

"What? He was here the whole time?"

"We found him trying to get into the gun cage Sir. He tried to run away but he caught him.

"I'm having fun!" Andy grinned happily.

"Oh Andrew," He shook his head, "We need to talk. Thanks," He took his nephew's hands and thanked the uniformed officers.

"No problem Sir," They all said and then left.

"Come here Andrew," Antonio led the four year old into his office. "Sit down, we need to have a talk.

"Why?"

"Because what you did was not okay. You ran away from Diego and he didn't know where you were. He was scared you were hurt, we all were. Do not do that again. Running away is not okay."

He pouted, he'd never been in this much trouble before, "But I wanted to see you!"

"Diego said he'd bring you later."

"No! He needed to watch Ellie!" He cried, "She ruins everything."

"You're a big boy Andy; you need to use your words and talked I'm sure you still could have come to see me, but running away that's not alright. You're going to go home with Diego and do a few chores."

"No!"

"Not an option!" Antonio stood and took his arm and led him out into he bullpen and to where Diego was in the break room, "He ran away," He informed his son as he opened the door, "But we had a talk about it and I'm going to drive you home and he's going to work on a few things. No TV, just some work and thinking."

"Good idea," Diego was not happy with his cousin either, "Lets go," He took his hand.

"I'll call everyone and explain things," Antonio told him.

"Thanks," Diego nodded, "And thanks everyone," He said to the bullpen.

Multiple voices responded and still holing his cousin's hand tightly Andy walked down the stairs and out of the unit.

* * *

"Hi, Gabby, hi Matt," Laura greeted her sister in-law and her husband as she opened the door on Sunday night, "The kids are just finishing up dinner. How wad your weekend?"

"Great," Gabby nodded, "Thanks again for looking after them, hope they weren't' to much trouble."

"Oh you know they were alright," She wasn't going to mention the incident with Andy; she knew Antonio wanted to do that.

"Uh-oh what did they do?" Matt chuckled, half serious and half not.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Andy yelled and jumped off his chair and ran happily to his parents.

"Hey buddy." Matt lifted him up, "How was your weekend."

"It was fun I-"

"Come on Andy," Eva interrupted, "Let's get you cleaned up and go get your things alright?"

"Fine," He did as he was told and Matt placed him on the ground and he walked to Eva.

"Gabby, Matt can we talk in the kitchen?" Antonio wondered.

"Yeah sure," Gabby was getting worried something very bad had happened and she didn't like it. "What happened?" She looked at her older brother, and now nephew who had also joined them.

"First of all I'm really sorry Aunt Gabby," Diego spoke.

"Diego," Gabby tried to control he voice, "what happened?"

"I took Diego to a park near District 21 on Saturday to go tobogganing. We were there for about half an hour when Eva called me. I was talking to her for les then a minute and when I got off the phone I couldn't find Andy anywhere," He ringed as he saw the looks on his Aunt and Uncles' faces, "I went to see Dad and he had his team help find him. He was all right though he was in the police station the entire time. He just wanted to uh-" Diego tried to think of a polite way to say what he was thinking.

"He wanted to come see me and thought it was a big game. He was laughing about it, still think its kind of funny. I told him it wasn't and I was probably a bit to hard on him because he's been avoiding me but I wanted him to know what he did wasn't okay.

"No, no Antonio, I'll be even harder on him." Matt assured him, "Wasting your time like that," He shook his head, "He knows better then that."

"I think he's really feeling jealous." Diego tried to justify his cousin's actions, "We needed to leave the park because Ellie was giving Mom and Eva a really hard time. He wanted to see Dad so he just took off. I know what he did was wrong but in his mind maybe he just feels like he doesn't' belong.

"No,' Matt shook his head, "It still doesn't excuse what he did."

"Aunt Gabby," Diego turned to his aunt who still hadn't said a word, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh no, no Diego," She walked up to him and gave him a hug, "I just… I'm not sure what to think right now. It wasn't' your fault though."

"It wasn't your fault either Gabby," Antonio stepped in.

"Yeah but maybe we have been paying to much attention to Ellie. It just seems like Ellie's been bad so we give her all the attention and Andy just gets lost. I just feel so bad. I know it doesn't excuse what he did but I just… Diego's right it must be so hard for him."

"Yeah but he's old enough to know better," Matt pointed out, "I'll talk to him as soon as we get home."

"Yeah I will too," Gabby spoke up, "We'll make sure to explain to him that we'll try and give him some attention when he does good things and not just bad things.

"I think that's a good idea Babe."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Right now this series is set six years into the future. I know that Voight will probably still be in charge of IU in si years but I wanted to see Antonio in charge of the unit :) You'll see more of your favourite CPD characters soon as Andy is best friends with Erin and Jay's oldest son (name and personality still being decided on) So, if you have any suggestions on a name or how he should act (ex. introvert\extrovert, clumsy, loud, active, shy etc...)

 **Up Next:** Kelly and his girlfriend share some news with Matt and Gabby and Andy and Ellie overhear it. Also, Andy is still acting out more and more in hopes of getting attention like his younger sister does. What will happen when that affects Kelly and Brianne's news. How will Ellie react?


End file.
